


RWBY NSFW Alphabet (Couples)

by OpenLion



Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A RWBY NSFW Alphabet from a couples perspective (Male perspective is the previous work).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Ruby likes to kiss and cuddle Weiss and Weiss is more than content to hold her close, she really wishes she could whisper kind and caring words but she’s incapable of finding the right order.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body parts)

Ruby likes Weiss’ chest, she loves how small and sensitive it is to squeeze and bite and the noises the Schnee makes when she has free reign to the exposed skin.

In a moment of unoriginality Weiss accidentally said that her favorite part of her girlfriend was her chest, leading the two to often kiss and caress each other’s breasts. She can’t bring herself to tell Ruby that that wasn’t true, she actually prefers Ruby’s snatch, luckily she gets plenty of time to feast on it.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Ruby loves to cum on Weiss’ fingers as she rides them while biting on her neck to muffle her grunts of pleasure, she also loves to scissor with her lover and cum at the same time, soaking both of their bellies.

Weiss loves Ruby’s cum in her mouth, she loves the unique and sweet taste, she isn’t too bothered about cumming, she thinks it’s too messy and makes her feel dirty, too bad she’s a squirter.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ruby and Weiss have both had sex with their older siblings in a magical foursome.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

They’re both new to sex and relationships and are happy to learn and experiment together until they find what they both feel comfortable with.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

For Ruby it’s scissoring, for Weiss she likes Ruby to be on her back while she keeps her wanting mouth firmly on the younger girls throbbing clit.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Ruby likes to make jokes, Weiss pretends to hate them.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Weiss prefers to be completely shaved, Ruby isn’t bothered but will always make an effort to shave for her girlfriend.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Weiss is more intimate than she lets on, she gets frustrated with Ruby because she’s scared off admitting to herself that she could be in love, Ruby knows this so she goes out of her way to just lie and talk with Weiss while softly caressing and kissing each other, even if sex isn’t involved.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Ruby masturbates, Weiss doesn't, Ruby would like to try mutual masturbation but she knows Weiss doesn’t like to get dirty.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

They’re both vanilla when it comes to sex, Weiss loves to drink Ruby’s cum, Ruby loves to just hold Weiss close.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Their room, it makes them both feel safe.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Cuddling always opens the door to take things further, even if it usually is just getting rid of their clothes.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that would hurt each other, neither are into spanking or BDSM.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Both lack skill but given their lack of experience with others they wouldn’t know, either way Weiss loves to give, Ruby is happy to receive. Sometimes they go the other way round but not often, despite them both loving it.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

They’re always slow and sensual as they don’t want to overstep their bounds and make each other uncomfortable, also Weiss has admitted to being a ‘princess’ and loves to be treated as such.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

They’re not really big on quickies as they trouble to find a time or a place where Weiss is comfortable, Ruby is less fussy and has tried to ease Weiss into sneaking into an empty classroom but the Schnee won’t have it.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Ruby occasionally tries something new and Weiss often likes it but the two want to take it slow and steady.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Ruby can usually go twice, Weiss once, they try to maximise their time together with frequent breaks of kissing but that often ends the sex prematurley instead.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them?)

Ruby owns a dildo and wants to use it, but she also knows they’re hymens are still intact and doesn’t want to push Weiss into something she thinks she’d regret.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

They only tease up the anticipation, for example Weiss likes to kiss Ruby’s thighs before parting soaked folds with her tongue and Ruby loves to threaten to enter Weiss with her fingers though this is usually because she’s scared of missing.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Both are very quiet, except for Weiss when she cums, it’s a lengthy whine usually, one which Ruby usually swallows.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for them)

Ruby talks in her sleep and often has wet dreams, one of which was about Weiss taking her virginity and giving her a child, since then Weiss has been researching the possibility of creating a strap on that can produce and maintain semen.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Ruby is slim but lacks muscle, she has some body fat which Weiss adores but now she’s fully in training her body is ending its natural development and her muscle mass is rapidly increasing. 

Weiss is skinny and bony, she lacks both muscle and fat and Ruby often has to shuffle around to comfortably hold her.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Ruby would ideally cum once a day, Weiss would ideally cum once a year but every night they lie naked next to each other, normally at least one of them will bring the other an orgasm.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Ruby’s always asleep first, just because Weiss likes to admire her and make her promises she’s too scared to when she’s awake, Ruby found out about this and usually pretends to sleep so she can hear Weiss spill her heart.


	2. Bumblebee

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Blake loves to curl up against Yang’s larger frame, softly purring as the blonde rubs her ears, Yang is content to watch her kitten drift off before she does the same.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body parts)

Blake loves tits, Yang loves ass. Blake’s suffocated herself in Yang’s huge melons, Yang’s almost died with her tongue lodged up Blake’s sphincter, they like to call that Saturday night.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Yang is a filthy cum slut who loves to guzzle down Blake’s fluids, Blake prefers to rub her own cum into Yang’s hair to show dominance but to avoid painful retaliation she has to fuck the blonde to at least 10 orgasms first, luckily Yang’s a famous short fuse and can cum from even the slightest provocation.

Yang really likes to have her cum kicked out of her, she loves being hurt, especially a hard boot between the legs before she writhes around in agony, spraying like a faulty firehose.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Both of them have fucked their own mothers, Blake had multiple steamy and romantic nights with her mother and her best friend growing up. Yang was taken advantage of while on a mission, she didn’t even know it was her real mother until she subconsciously started moaning ‘mummy,’ she now spends afternoons bird watching.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Both have fucked in every position under the sun, they know exactly what to do to make each other cum.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Blake likes to fuck Yang vanilla, she likes to spread the blonde’s legs and fuck her with a strap on through multiple orgasms, whispering how much she loves her girlfriend. 

Yang doesn’t have a favorite position, as long as she’s having sex she’s happy. She does have a fondness for being hit though.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Yang makes bad puns, Blake hits her for it, Yang makes an awful joke, Blake rams a strapon down her throat until she chokes on it. Blake makes a sarcastic comment and Yang turns her pelvis to dust with glowing hair and red eyes. Yang says ‘I love you,’ Blake says it back.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Both keep themselves well groomed, Blake has an inverted shaven triangle above her cunt, Yang shaves hers into a love heart.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

If you watched them have sex you would assume they were just fucking, if you watched them behave normally you’d assume they were just friends, they never even started formally dating and their relationship is purley sexual.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Yang masturbates constantly and always gets detention for it. Blake mastubates constantly and never gets caught.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Technically speaking they don’t have kinks they’re sex freaks who do whatever they feel like in the moment.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

They don’t care why should you?

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

To be honest they never stop.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing is off limits for either of them, Ruby’s worried they’ll kill each other soon.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Blake is actually good at it but her mind is so sex obssessed she’s got sloppy. She’ll eat Yang until she’s full of girl cum. Yang likes to run her mouth too much to eat cunt and she gets distracted easily.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

They rarely get slow unless Blake gets a handle on Yang, then she seems to like to take her time with her lover though this is when she’s ready for her weekly sleep.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Any time they get a spare 5 mins, they’re fucking.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

At this point there’s no more risks they can take.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Blake can usually go a week, Yang never stops.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them?)

Their dorm room has enough toys to fully stock every sex shop on remnant, most of them came from others they dragged into their romance, Coco probably contributed the most, followed closley by Glynda.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

They like to tease others, they’ve fucked every student and teacher in Beacon with the exception of Ozpin and every single time they spend an hour fucking each other with their new aquaintence tied to the bed.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

The whole school knows they fuck, most of them have learned to tune it out.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for them)

Blake really wants a steady romantic and healthy relationship and loves the slower moments they spend together, Yang is scared that Blake will run away if the sex slows down becuase she’s secretly in love. Both girls want to confess but neither has the mental strength to do it.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Yang’s muscular and proud of her body, she often walks the halls in a short skirt and one of Ruby’s shirts. Blake is slender and athletic but is insecure about her lack of muscle. Both think the other is perfect.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Yang’s sex drive is always on, she’ll fuck anything that moves and has done for years, Blake has an overdeveloped libido as a result of being a Faunus, becuase of this she can keep up with Yang’s incessant sex rampage.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Blake sleeps when she can, Yang can only sleep if Blake’s in her arms.


	3. Arkos

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Pyrrha will run around for Jaune and get what he needs before she’ll curl up against his chest and drift off, often with a hand stroking through her long, red hair.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body parts)

Jaune likes Pyrrha’s chest, it’s his favorite place to cum, especially with the corset on. Pyrrha also likes Jaunes chest, it’s broad and perfect to curl into.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Jaune likes to cum on Pyrrha’s face or tits and Pyrrha is more than happy to let him as long as she has cum. She likes to cum around his cock, but doesn’t mind riding his fingers. She also worked out he can cum with a sly finger up his arse and wants to see how he’d react to a brutal pegging session.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Pyrrha is bicurious and wants to bring another girl into the bedroom. Jaune still has a crush on Weiss and wants to fuck her. Pyrrha has brought the idea of a threesome up on one condition. She gets to fuck Jaune while he wears his dress. He was reluctant at first but now craves the idea.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Pyrrha is relatively new to this, a few boys tried to take advantage of her in Argus. A few managed to talk her into something. Her first time involved sucking a guy while a tongue was buried inside her. She never found out that tongue belonged to Jaune’s future sister in law.

Jaune has had sex before but refuses to admit who with. Pyrrha worked out he’s pretty knowledgeable and has suspicions, especially after hearing how many things his sisters did to him as a child.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Jaune likes Pyrrha on her knees in front of him, she likes to ride him. Normally they can combine relatively easily. She rides him until she cums before she cleans her mess of his cock before he redecorates her face or tits. She prefers her taste to his and loves to kiss him after he eats her out.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

There’s always an element of goofiness with Jaune and Pyrrha adores that about him. It’s not much to write home about though, until he mentions the dress.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Pyrrha keeps herself pristine, Jaune rarely shaves. Some part of Pyrrha likes burying her nose in his pubes, it makes her feel common and dirty.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Pyrrha is a full on romantic, she loves intimate moments. Jaune usually responds well to her but sometimes feels awkward and kills the moment. Nobody's perfect after all.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Jaune used to wank a lot, now he only does it when Pyrrha’s not around. Pyrrha uses masturbation to experiment. If she has a lot of free time and no work to do she loves to watch a variety of porn films and see which genres turn her on more. Her favorites are lesbian and bisexual male.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Pyrrha likes being naked around other women, particularly in the communal shower, she likes accidentally brushing against them, daring them to make a move on her. No one has taken the bait yet.

Jaune doesn’t have many kinks, though he really likes the idea of being fucked in a skirt, though he’s too afraid to own up to that in case Pyrrha dumps him for a ‘real man’.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Pyrrha could go anywhere if it was suitable, she wouldn’t be too fussed if they were caught but would rather not be. Jaune won’t explore outside the bedroom though, which Pyrrha has tried to talk him into.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing an attractive woman gets Pyrrha’s cunt dripping with dirty fantasies, only for them to be fucked out of her when she sees her man again. Jaune loves the desperation Pyrrha comes to him with, he knows when she wants it, though she’s usually nakes on her bed with her knuckles inside herself.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

They’d never try anything that could hurt each other. Also Pyrrha refuses to use her semblance because she’s scared it could make Jaune insecure.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Pyrrha loves cock in her throat, and she loves that it’s Jaune’s cock. Knowing he lied and cheated to get where he is turns her on to no end as she realises how low she has set her standards to fuck him.

Jaune loves eating Pyrrha out, mainly because he thought only lesbians did that and he thought he was special when Pyrrha asked him to.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Their pace is inconsistent and inexperienced but it works for them, neither can complain about sex taking too long or not long enough.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Quickies are usually oral though occasionally Pyrrha will slip her underwear off and sit on his knee.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Pyrrha does constantly, trying to get Jaune to bed her over a desk and fuck her raw. He doesn’t get the message but she’s noticed a few glances.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Jaune can go two rounds tops, Pyrrha can do three, four on a good day.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them?)

Pyrrha has a strap on that she bought on impulse, hoping one day some one would fuck her with it, now the temptation is to ruin Jaune with it.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Pyrrha likes to tease him, often hovering above him and letting her arousal fall onto his cock, always threatening to slip around it but never quite making enough contact. Once he begs to fuck her she’ll let him.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

They can get pretty loud but not enough to alert the school.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for them)

Pyrrha trades nudes with other girls from the school on an anonymous app, she shows Jaune the best ones to get him hard before she tells him to close his eyes and think of Weiss. When she’s stroked him to an orgasm she tells him to open his eyes and tells him Weiss could never make him feel that good. He then tells her how much he loves her.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Pyrrha is perfect in every sense of the word. Jaune isn’t bad either, he’s well built and muscular and if he could be bothered to shave properly he’d be one of the hottest guys in Beacon.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Pyrrha is horney around women she thinks are attractive, she lives with one and four are across the hall. She likes the feeling of having her unfaithful thoughts fucked out of her by her true love and Jaune is always ready to give her that.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

They like a long chat before bed, mainly about life and their classmates, kiss, marry, fuck is their favorite game before sleep.


	4. An Important Update/Open Letter

Hi All,

I feel like I need to speak about the lack of updates on my RWBY work. I have spent the last few weeks considering how to say this and what to do so I would appreciate it if you read through to the end.

As I’m sure most of you will know, Rooster Teeth aren’t in the best place right now and the actions of certain members of staff have left me feeling shocked and betrayed and to understand why I would like to detail my experience of being an RT fan.

I was first introduced to Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter when me and a friend discovered Fails of the Weak after becoming obsessed with Halo Reach. I was in my early teens at the time and quickly fell in love with Jack and Geoff and AH content. I also began to religiously watch every single video RT put out at the time. 

I remember watching the first Minecraft Lets Play and was blown away by how well AH gelled, especially because I didn’t really know too much about Ray, Micheal and Gavin at the time and before long I fell in love with all of them. It was at this time I discovered RvB and the Podcast and began to binge episodes and podcasts whenever I could. I felt RT content was getting stronger as new faces and personalities came to the camera.

One of these was Ryan Haywood. I remember watching the MariO let’s play and not hearing Ryan at all, though his name was on the screen and I could see his character moving, that being said I immediately took a liking to him because one of my best friends as a young child was called Ryan.

As he began to appear in more content he quickly became one of my favorites, his interactions with Gavin and Ray are hilarious even to this day and I felt he completed AH in a way no one else could match.

As time went on I remember more and more faces joining RT and AH and what I once recognised as a small, almost family like atmosphere was gone, this first part of this was the podcast being made visual, I couldn’t watch it live due to living in the UK and I didn’t have the time to watch every episode anymore. This felt alienating and was disappointing but it wasn't the end of the world. I was still excited by most content though and was really looking forward to the new, bigger budget shows and the prospect of growing up alongside RT was exciting. One of these shows was RWBY.

I remember not liking the show when it came out, I made it seven episodes in and couldn’t find a character to relate to so I dropped it. I also remember RvB taking a drop in quality during season 11. This was when I noticed cracks. I’m not sure if it was genuinely content getting worse or if I was just maturing to see it, looking back now it's probably a combination of both.

The one consistent thing I was enjoying though was AH, despite new faces such as Jeremy and Matt appearing the group felt consistent and new additions added something even if I wasn’t particularly fond of them. 

Then Ray announced he was leaving.

I was sad about this but understood his reasons, my Dad had left jobs he enjoyed before so it was easy to understand why he was going. Then I read something about RT not letting him stream so he quit. I don’t know how true this is but it did lead me to realise RT had been bought which provided a lot of reasons to why it felt like RT was no longer a small family.

As years kept passing I noticed content getting worse, RvB was a mess by the end of season 13, AH felt like they were only posting content because they had to, not because they were enjoying it and most of the onscreen personalities I had grown up with were too busy to appear in content regularly. Still though I loved AH and Ryan was the one person in RT who could always make me laugh and was the reason I kept watching almost every AH video.

It was at this time I gave RWBY another shot and this time I enjoyed it. I knew the writing was terrible and the characters were poor but the show had a lot of charm, it reminded me of the earlier RT works and I fell in love with the show, binge watching it multiple times. This was when volume 4 was being premiered.

This was when things started to go downhill. I was a FIRST member and enjoyed content when RWBY volume 5 and RvB season 16 came out. I’ll talk about RvB first. I hated season 16, it felt like an insult to watch to the point where I’ve blanked most of it from my mind. Then RWBY volume 5 hit and it was even worse. I won’t go into detail about why I don’t like it but the main reason was the writing and animation. The cast did nothing, Blake was insufferable and the plotline was stupid, convulted and boring. 

Next year RvB 17 came out and made me drop the show. I don’t want to talk about that but it was even worse than the previous season and the only thing I enjoyed was the Wash plotline. Then there was RWBY volume 6 and it was good. The start of the volume was fantastic, it was like a show reborn and had finally found its footing. Then the Argus arc happened and my excitement for the show fell off a cliff. At this point I decided to start writing to give me an excuse to watch the older volumes and fall in love with it again. This worked. I enjoyed writing the Smuthology and was really happy with the praise it was getting. 

I wrote until I burned myself out and my personal life took over. While this was going on I noticed RT had a lot of controversy about it. The first I remember was Vic and while I think they made the right choice in the end this wasn’t apparent for a long time as a lot of misinformation was being spread and RTs silence on the matter didn’t help. Then they doubled FIRST prices and screwed over most international RT fans by cancelling conventions and announcing US exclusive content so I cancelled my membership (though I still had benefits until April this year). 

At this point I was fed up. I was disappointed by RT’s decision making and greed and the only content I could enjoy anymore was AH and a large reason for that was Ryan. With other members coming and going or taking breaks Ryan, Micheal and Jack were the only things that felt familiar, off topic was great and hilarious and Lets Plays always had a laugh or two to be enjoyed.

I began working full time just after this so I had even less time to watch content let alone RT. I remember being anxious for RWBY volume 7. 6 started well but had the worst ending of any volume but it did look like RT had learned and new writers set the stage for something special. Then it was just kind of eh. I had no real reaction to it, some stuff was good, others bad but most if it was just average which in a way made it worse than if it was bad as it was hard to even ironically enjoy.

After that I remember a bunch of staff being laid off. This made me angry, especially after doubling membership prices, it felt greedy and scummy. Then the BLM movement gained massive traction and it came out how poorly Mica had been treated by RT. I was appalled at this, especially with how most of the RT cast behaved on twitter and I was shocked they’d let it happen. Then I found out about Joel, a founding member who was let go in silence. Grey had been horribly mistreating animators. It was awful, it felt like RT was a lie, everything positive they said was contradicted by something behind the scenes proving them to be lying and greedy except for one branch. 

AH still felt like they had some semblance of an identity and their content was still enjoyable. Until a few weeks ago.

This caught me off guard. The person at RT that I liked the most and had made me laugh and stay with the company was a monster. I felt disgusted and betrayed by Ryan Haywood’s actions and for those out of the loop I strongly recommend reading through this thread:  [ https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/) . 

I didn’t know what to do so I read through the words of his victims while trying to process things and I couldn’t believe the things he had said and done. This was the reason I stopped writing RWBY. I needed to give myself some space so the only work I finished was a commission which I had started before this all came out.

I have decided to distance myself from RT content for a while, this means I will no longer be writing any RWBY content for the foreseeable future. I’m sorry for everyone who enjoys my RWBY work but I cannot bring myself to write anything related to RT at the moment. I must also stress that this isn’t RT’s fault and do not blame them for Ryan’s actions. I just need to distance myself.

If you have any questions please leave a comment or tweet/DM me @openlionAO3 on Twitter. I aim to be open about this and will answer honestly.

I will say I am enjoying writing so my other works will continue alongside new works that are coming soon.

Thankyou all for reading and I appreciate everyone who enjoyed my work, left kudos and commented. I hope you all have a great day!

OL.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I will try to update this at least once a week and will take ship requests once I have done two ships per team for RWBY and JNPR (Whiterose/Bumblebee/Arkos/Renora) requests will be open after these.


End file.
